


Interview To A Kill

by Dassandre, Rigel99



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Interviews, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99
Summary: Bond interviews a perspective PhD student.No guesses who wins him over.





	Interview To A Kill

**Author's Note:**

> So myself and Dassandre had a bit of fun roleplaying on the 00Q group and this was the result.
> 
> Q - Dassandre  
> Bond - Rigel99

"Professor Bond, you know there’s no one more qualified than I to undertake the position."  
  
The lad sat opposite him, legs crossed, cocky as you like. Bond leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Very muscular arms for a Professor, if he's honest with himself, Q notes.

"That's quite the assumption, my boy," he rumbled low.

Q responds with a quirk to the corner of his mouth. "Am I? _YOUR_ boy?"

Bond is fighting to keep the smile from his face and maintain some semblance of authority. "Depends very much on your performance... and doing what you're told."

Q is well prepared to take an opening when it presents itself. "My ... performance has never been called into question. All my previous supervisors have been quite pleased with my ability to achieve, shall we say, “target” goals. In terms of doing what I’m told, well, that’s a bit more fluid, depending on what the particular situation warrants."

"Bit of a smart mouth, haven't you? Well that's a good start."

"I’m glad you think so, sir. My mouth has frequently been pressed into service."

Well. 

It seemed as though the lad had the measure of Bond. He took a moment to size him up. Long, artistic fingers; an overall slender form; the dark mop of hair gagging for a brush, or perhaps a brush wouldn't be brave enough to tackle it; eyes the most arresting shade of hazel he'd ever seen. If the mind was as intriguing as the package, the decision was already made. 

Though Bond wouldn't bend TOO easily.

"Oh I'm certain we'll find good use for it. You'll be expected to take some of my tutor groups after all," he replied.

Of course, Q was more than up to any challenge Bond might chuck in his direction and wasn't shy about it. "Understandable given the position, and I’ve seen to the needs of such groups before. I find the opportunity for ... discourse quite stimulating. Would I take them on straight away or will there be the opportunity to acquaint you with my skills in advance?" He re-crossed his legs, slowly dragging a hand up his other thigh.

Bond couldn't resist but track the movement. Q smiled. He knew he had him.

_It was just a matter of..._

"Oh no. Not straight away," Bond replied coolly. "You will be required to observe me closely. Should the student prove worthy, only then is he expected to... fill the slot so to speak."

_....time. _

"Will I strictly be observing, or will there be more... hands-on, practical opportunities for me to learn?" rolling his fingers in a tapping motion across his knee.

"This is a place of learning, Q and learn you shall. I'd like you to get a firm grasp of the theoretical fundamentals of my style before dedicating yourself to more practical endeavours that will be very demanding of your time and commitment."

_Good grief he was making him work for this. Delicious, Q thought to himself._

"I’m happy to dedicate whatever time is necessary to such pursuits, but surely you might agree that sometimes a more ... delicate facilitation of such learning can reap potent rewards as well."

Bond leaned forward under the pretext of taking some notes. "Given the direction of your thought process, my lad, I imagine the potency of your facilitations on any subject would be more than rewarding... That said, one shouldn't rush these things. There is much to be said for a slow and steady learning curve," he looked up again on the final word, curving his own lips in a suggestive smile.

Q mirrored the movement, interlacing his fingers on the desk. "Slow and steady with an notable application of ... strong instructional strategies sounds like an environment in which I would thrive. I know there are other candidates you are pursuing. Is there anything that I might demonstrate to help advance your consideration of my qualifications and suitability for the position?"

Bond leapt, breaking their stalemate. "I have had my eye on other potentials....But to their disadvantage, you have certain qualities beyond a high IQ that they distinctly lack."

"Mmmm," Q replied, voice like silk. "I like to think that it’s sometimes those intangibles that really make me stand out as a strong candidate. I’m incredibly flexible in the majority of my approaches."

Bond stood (beating other parts of his anatomy to the punch.) "You tick more boxes than I have on my form, Q. Performance appraisals are monthly in my office. I trust you'll be flexible enough to handle that?"

"I know that monthly appraisals are standard, but your reputation precedes you. Your rigorous expectations are well-known, and I’d hate to find myself accidentally or unintentionally falling short of them as I learn the ropes. If it’s not an inconvenience, would you be willing to meet more frequently so that I may ensure you are entirely satisfied?"

Bond could only smile further at the enthusiastic response, a response that should be awarded for what it was. "Persistent little thing aren't you? You've already met criteria that I wasn't aware of until halfway through this interview. Extra curriculars will only be possible if you surpass performance on the standard ones, Q. I can't be seen to show preferential treatment. You want my attention? You've got to earn it."

Q rose to face him, closer than was entirely appropriate in a professional environment. "Oh, please don’t mistake me, Professor. I’m not seeking preferential treatment in the least. I’m in fact quite pleased to know that I’ve exceeded your expectations thus far and only desire to continue to impress. I have been known to ... doggedly pursue the things that fascinate me and I find your methodology to be both provocative and gripping. I look forward to the challenge of earning and ... keeping your attention," Q extends his hand, taken by Bond in more ways than one it would seem. Bond took an extra beat to enjoy the feel of his grip before turning to depart.

"I look forward to showing you my collection of ropes then. Be at my apartment - 8pm sharp - this Friday and we'll make a start on our plan of action for the semester. I'll text you the address. Bring wine," he said with casual offhandedness as he opened the door.

"And a toothbrush..." Bond finished, shutting the door softly behind him.

Q found a wicked grin involuntarily spreading across his features. "I’m ready and willing professor. I can’t wait for you to uncork me, but some lesson are best left unplanned. Such to be said for spontaneous inspiration," he muttered to himself, gathering his messenger bag and loosening his tie.

It was going to be a very stimulating semester.


End file.
